Zeo Marcan
'Zack "Zeo" Marcan '''was an average Teenage guy, until captured by Aggregor. to used him as Apprentice.He give him to wearing the Omnitrix. Soon his mission to capture any aliens until betrayed by Aggregor. So Zeo decide to against him with the Plumbers. Theme song: Linkin Park - With You ''Appearance In Zeo 10, He was Expelled from school because he was troubling on every class by Fire. But he didn't do anything. His principal doesn't believe him. So,Zeo was left from school. Later at night, his parents were mad at him. he try and so he started to ran away. suddenly, he was captured by Aggregor. to used him as Apprentice.He give him to wearing the Omnitrix. Soon his mission to capture any aliens until betrayed by Aggregor. So Zeo decide to against him with the Plumbers.After battle and Defeat Aggregor, Zeo was missing since the explosion at Aggregor's Base. The Plumbers couldn't find him. So, Aggregor was Arrested until 6 years he will release. In the Aftermath, Zeo has rise by his hand with his Omnitirix. In Zeo 10: Alien Revenge, Zeo has Journey in space and galaxy. Suddenly, some space biker try to kill him. but they're fail to kill Zeo. He was getting strong and his omnitrix is upgrading. it has Fusion mode and Ultimate mode. ''Personality'' Zeo is avenge guy from Steelpool. His parents was upset because he kick out from school. He likes to eat noodles with meat ball,french fries & Fried chicken. His skills was fighting bad guys.His hobbies are ride Motorcycle,Play games such as PS2 & X-box and his own quest. He dislike is betrayed and people doesn't believe him. His love interest is Hannah. Powers and Abilities Zeo is the wielder of the Omnitrix , which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures, literally making him an alien shape-shifter. Traditionally, he could only transform into 10 aliens at the beginning but he later gains additional forms by either unlocking them or by scanning the DNA of aliens he meets. ''Aliens Used Appearances'' Zeo 10 Prologue Zeo was Captured by Aggergour and became as Appentice to used The Omnitrix. before it begins, he started train and fight the enemies. Later, he was success. he has pass training and now, Mission 1 Mission 2 Mission 3 Mission 4 Mission 5 Mission 6 Mission 7 Mission 8 Mission 9 Mission 10 Mission 11 Final Mission Epilogue In Aftermath, After the base was destory. Zeo still alive by his hand with Omnitrix. Zeo 10: Alien Revenge Relationships Friends *Leon Hox - *O-dah - a friend of Zeo *Pennia - a friend of Zeo Love Interests *Hannah - Zeo's close friend were hangout after school. She kind of him since they were childhood. until She kiss him. In Alien Revenge, Hannah was killed by Aggregor and make Zeo anger. *Amaria - Enemies *Aggregor - Zeo's former Master *Neon Hunter Gallery Zeo Marcan.jpg|17 year old - Zeo Zeo 24 new.jpg|24 year-old - Zeo Trivia *He is voiced by Shia LaBeouf for Zeo 10 & Sam Witwer for Zeo 10: Alien Revenge. *Zeo is similar character of Galen Marek from Star Wars the Force Unleashed. **After his father death, Galen was very young and taken on as his secret apprentice by Darth vader. **After Zeo expelled from school, Zeo ran away from his home until he captured by Aggregor's troop and taken on as his apprentice by Aggregor. **They were Betrayal by masters,After Aggregor turn into a less young, Zeo was attacked by Aggregor because he never used him as apprentice and taken his Omnitix. And Darth Vader ignited his lightsaber through his shocked pupil's abdomen. Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Zeo side Category:Agito90's Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Male Heroes